


Rock Me Like the Waves of the Sea

by LilyFire



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire
Summary: Marsali are pledged to one another, but not quite married. Yet she cannot wait another moment to feel the touch of her lover.
Relationships: Fergus Fraser & Marsal McKimmie Fraser, Fergus Fraser/Marsali McKimmie Fraser
Kudos: 8





	Rock Me Like the Waves of the Sea

The moon hung low in a sky as dark as spilled ink. Clouds, like streams of silk, drafted in front of its pale complexion, throwing shadows upon the empty deck. The crew were all below, save Marsali. The breeze tugged gently at her flaxen locks, whispering secrets into her ears of men lost to mermaids, to a love as deep as the dark blue sea and as unknown as its formidable depths.

Marsali thought about her mother and sister, the love she had left behind to follow another. Fergus, she had decided moons ago, was her future. It wasn’t his boyish looks or the French words that flowed like chocolate off his perfect lips, it was his quiet determination that drew her to him like a bee to flower.

She missed him. They were on the same ship, but with Jaimie’s strict rules they may as well have been an ocean away. Marsali yearned for his touch. The stolen kisses behind the barn, when she’d sneak off from milking the cows and he from chopping wood. How they drank a stolen bottle of fine French wine beneath the stars, laying on the cool grass of the moor. He had held her then, stroked her breasts and kissed her neck. Marsali had been flush from more than the wine. She felt a low burning within her most secret of places. Fergus had dared go no further, despite her pleas and pouts. She was ready to be a woman, to feel – wholly and completely – the desirous touch of a man.

“What are you doing up here?” the timber of his voice floated across the breeze to caress her face.

Marsali wasn’t startled. Somehow, a woman knows these things, she knew he would come.

“I could na’ sleep.”

Fergus wraps his arms about her slim waist, the metal of his left hand a cool blessing on her skin. She sighs and leans back into his embrace.

“When will we be together?”

Fergus stills, she feels his heart pick up speed as though marching to the drums of war.

“What do you mean? Are we not together?”

Marsali turns to look up at him, careful to do so in a way that his forearms just barely brush the tender undersides of her breasts.

“We are,” her breath ghosts across his lips, “in all ways but one.”

He shifts slightly, “we cannot, not yet.”

“And why not?” Marsali drops her gaze to the pulse throbbing at his neck, letting her long lashes graze his jaw, “we are handfast.”

“Aye.”

He is weakening, drawn into her charms, ready after months of waiting.

She kisses him slowly, sucking languidly on his bottom lip before drawing it between her teeth. Fergus moans as the pleasure and pain meld together, searing through his blood and reaching deep into his bones.

He murmurs against her lips but it is lost as she pushes her way in. Her hands run through the tangle of his curls, brushing away specks of salt.

“Touch me,” she begs between kisses

Fergus hastily complies with his lady love’s wish. He fancies himself a masterful lover, and oh how he burns to share his talents with her.

His thumb trails down the front of her bodice until he finds the perked rosebuds. With ease he twists the perked tips, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger, tugging gently, then harder as she pants against his hot mouth.

The blade of his palm skims across her quivering breasts as he reaches for the dipped neckline of her gown. Slowly, agonizingly, he inches the fabric down, the feel of its course threads setting her skin alight.

“I want you,” she demands, arching her back, pushing her chest into his palm.

He smiles against her lips, hardening as one perfect globe pops free, the tip puckering at the kiss of the night air.

“Beautiful,” he sighs as his heavy kisses bloom across her neck and down her chest.

One slow lick across her nipple. Then another. The throbbing below intensifies, and something in Marsali tells her to put a hand down there.

Fergus guesses her intent, “let me.”

Marsali nods, throwing her bed back with a gasp as his hand trails up her thigh, sliding beneath her panties. He probes a single finger at her entrance, teasing her. She squirms against his hand, begging for more. A devilish smirk lights Fergus’s lips and takes her nipple into his mouth just as his fingers slide into her heated core.

Already wet, ready for him. He shudders in anticipation, slipping another finger in.

“Fergus,” she pants.

One hand braces her against the ships railing, the other is in his hair, pulling him as close to her as she can get, practically begging him to latch on and never let go.

He starts slow, cherishing that tight bundle of nerves, her womanly secret. Buried knuckle deep in her he palms her mound, circling her place of pleasure and thrusting his fingers deeper and deeper in a rhythmic dance.

Lusty moans escape from Marseli, beckoning Fergus to suck greedily on her tit. The pressure inside of her mounts and mounts, she can feel her juices warming his hand.

“Fergus,” his name is a prayer on her lips, and he joins her in a deep kiss as the aftermath rocks her body like a ship in the storm.

“Fergus,” she pants over and over again, thighs quaking around his wet fingers.

He kisses her until she is breathless, desperate. The fire burns within him to, and he guides her down to the rough hewn planks of the ship’s floor.

“Do you trust me?” he breathes against the red blossoms on her lovely, pale neck.

“Always,”

He grins that devilish grins and pushes her skirts up. His head disappears beneath the petticoats, his hand on her quivering thigh, and they begin again.


End file.
